Los supervivientes
by Misses Histery
Summary: 18 participantes, 3 equipos, 2 semanas atrapados en una isla sin nada más que: una cámara y 2 metiches que dirán todo lo que hacen. Sólo habrá un equipo ganador, ¿Quién sobrevivirá?
1. El comienzo

**Nota de Autora.** ¡Hola! Bueno, les traigo un nuevo fic, muy diferente a todos los que he escrito en general, pues este tiene un toque 100% de humor, la idea en sí me vino cuando veía un reality show, y me dije... no sería malo intentarlo. Así que, con fines de entretenerlas y causarles una que otra risa les traigo este proyecto :)

**Disclamer.** Los personajes a excepción de "María" son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, y como ya mencioné la idea del reality lo vi en televisión.

**P.D. **Quiero agradecerle a mi amada Zury Himura por hacerme las correcciones correspondientes del fic y darme su apoyo para este proyecto. ¡Te agradezco amada esposa!

* * *

**Los Supervivientes**

El comienzo.

"_18 participantes, 3 equipos, 2 semanas atrapados en una isla sin nada más que: una cámara y 2 metiches que dirán todo lo que hacen. Sólo habrá un equipo ganador, ¿Quién sobrevivirá_?"

Dos chicas se presentan frente a una cámara mostrando el hermoso paisaje de Hokkaido a sus espaldas.

—Yo soy María y mi acompañante especial en esta transmisión será nada más y nada menos que… —presenta con redoble de tambores —. ¡Tomoe! —se escuchan grillos de fondo—. Hoy por fin conoceremos a nuestros 18 concursantes. Estoy entusiasmada, ¿tú no lo estás?

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas —replica Tomoe mostrando ninguna reacción.

—Bueno, como sea. Vamos a conocer a nuestros tres equipos y a sus respectivos integrantes. Los podrán diferenciar por el color de su camisa respectivo a su equipo —señala María hacia los equipos.

_Equipo verde…_

—Aquí tenemos al equipo verde o «green team», como gusten llamarlo. Personalmente me gusta _green team_, se escucha más _cool_. Cómo sea, sus integrantes son: Sanosuke Sagara, alias peinado de gallo, Aoshi Shinomori, el que parece maniquí, Hajime Saitô y sus sensuales ojos de lobo, Sayo Amakusa, quien se dice tiene un romance secreto con Sanosuke… así que por fin podremos saber si es verdad o no. Tae, la que tuvo poca relevancia pero que nos cayó muy bien y por último el capitán de este vivaz equipo, ¡Soujiro Seta! —Se escuchan gritos y aplausos de fondo —. Soujiro, díganos ¿Qué se siente tener tantas fans?

Soujiro sonríe amenamente y se rasca la cabeza —. Pues… es muy amable de su parte que me amen de esta manera, creo que soy el mejor de todos.

—¿Cómo ves a este equipo, Tomoe? —cuestiona María a su compañera.

—No tengo idea de quiénes sean —responde la aludida sin el menor interés.

—Bueno, al menos a mí las fans me aman —suelta Soujiro con satisfacción.

María lo mira de reojo

—No cabe duda de que aprendió modales del gran Makoto Shishio, quien se rumora por ahí tuvo quereres con Usui. Lo íbamos a invitar pero dijo que le tenía fobia a Saitô, es una pena. Pero en fin, ahora presentaremos al equipo rojo o «red team», ellos son: Kenshin Himura o Battousai el destajador la persona más deliciosa que hayamos apreciado nunca, Yahiko Miyohin quien aparentemente seguirá los pasos del mal vividor Sanosuke Sagara…

Sanosuke aparece detrás y empieza un alboroto. Los guardias de seguridad lo sacan a patadas.

—Como decía, también tenemos a Hiko Seijuro, el hombre que le enseñó todo a Kenshin excepto lo más importante: leer y escribir adecuadamente. Yumi Komagata, quien parece infeliz porque no le tocó con Shishio… ya se le pasará. Shogo Amakusa, lo trajimos desde Holanda pues estaba enojado porque perdieron el mundial 2014, se dice es muy amigo de Robben y que le enseñó algunas técnicas, y por último la capitana del equipo, la zorra más querida por todos… ¡Megumi Takani! Dinos Megumi, esta duda carcome a todos los fans ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Kaoru?

—No es que lo haga a propósito —se empieza a acariciar el cabello—. Es simplemente que al verla dan ganas de molestarla hasta hacerla llorar. Además si pruebas su comida aunque sea una vez, con eso tienes para detestarla por toda la vida.

—¡Pues nadie te dijo que te la comieras, maldita mujer zorro! – se escucha la voz de Kaoru desde el fondo.

—¡Vete a hacer malabares mujer de circo!

—Bueno, ignoremos la discusión de estas mujeres, compañera ¿Qué opinas del equipo rojo? —se dirige María hacia su compañera.

—Kenshin dijo que me protegería… —dijo Tomoe en un susurro.

—Grandioso, ahora les presentaré al equipo azul o…

—Blue team —anuncia Tomoe sin ánimos.

—Lo dijiste con cierto odio, ¿será porque Kaoru está ahí? Quién sabe. Bueno, ya nombré al primer miembro. Kaoru Kamiya, la chica mapache más hermosa del universo y la que según fuentes secretas pasó mucho tiempo en aquella isla con Enishi, solo Dios sabe qué hicieron para aprovechar el tiempo y… oh, creo que… ehm Battousai el destajador ha perdido el control y se está acercando, parece que me quiere matar…

Transmisión interrumpida.

Después de unos minutos

—Lamentamos ese corte dramático, la situación ya está controlada —Kenshin aparece a un árbol amarrado con varios chichones en la cabeza—. Seguimos con los participantes, tenemos también a Misao Makimachi, la chica que nos ha enseñado que no importa estar plana ¡lo importante es tener salud! Tsubame, la niña de pocas palabras, poca acción y que a pesar de eso fue la única que ayudó a Kenshin a entrar en razón…¡Lo que son las cosas! También tenemos a Makoto Shishio, a quien lo han confundido varias veces con las momias de Guanajuato y Egipto. La gente cree que él protagonizó la película de _'La Momia'_ pero nada que ver. Aquí está también un villano favorito, y no nos referimos al de nariz puntiaguda y que tiene miles de enanitos amarillos a sus órdenes, él es Enishi Yukishiro a quien por seguridad alejamos de Kenshin por cuestiones personales. Y por último, el que siempre se queda al último pero que logró ser capitán del equipo ¡Cho cabeza de escoba! Dele un buen sueldo y barrerá su casa como ningún otro.

—No es gracioso, mocosa, pero te la pasaré porque soy el capitán, ahora soy importante.

—Y te aseguro que ni siendo el capitán logras relevancia, pero en fin… Tomoe ¿qué opinas de este quipo? Aquí está tu hermano.

—¿De dónde se sacó ese color de cabello? Le dije que regresara a casa, pero nunca entiende.

—Pero hermana, no habías dejado comida, yo tenía hambre –el muchacho se cruza de brazos haciendo un mohín.

—Sí bueno, una plática motivadora entre hermanos. Esta fue la presentación de equipos y se siente un tremendo ambiente de energía, ¿Será porque algunos se quieren matar aquí? ¿Será porque Tomoe trata de intimidar a Kaoru con su mirada? ¿Serán las papas fritas que desayuné esta mañana? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de…!

—Los supervivientes —susurra Tomoe con voz débil.

—Hasta la próxima —se despide María con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota final. **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "Los supervivientes" a la misma hora, únicamente aquí, en *Voz de comercial de televisión*

Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y que me den sus opiniones, y sugerencias, pues como será un reality también pueden poner ideas. Debo mencionarles que por cada equipo se eliminarán a dos personajes, dependiendo de quién pierda la competencia que se haga, así que también pueden decir quién quieren que salga ;) jajajaja.

¡Un beso enorme!


	2. Primer prueba

**Nota de Autora: **¡Hooooola! Alguien -yo- viene con actualización, tardé, pero la escuela me sofoca. En fin, tuve que releerlo para agarrar el hilo que no fuera perdiendo el sentido como es muy fácil hacerlo cuando de humor se trata.

Quiero darle las gracias a mi bella BETA: Zury Himura, quien me salva de los malvados errores de la gramática y narración que me asechan día con día. *Se cubre con una mantita*

So... disfrútenlo mucho.

* * *

"**Los supervivientes"**

Por: Misses Histery [Fer].

Disclaimer:

Correcciones: Zury Himura.

**Primer prueba**: Equipo azul vs. Equipo verde.

La mañana es linda y fresca, y el sol está en su máximo esplendor.

— ¡Hola, hermosa audiencia! ¡Hola, compañera! —saluda María alegremente hacia la cámara y posteriormente a Tomoe.

—Hola.

—Hoy es el día de la primera prueba y será para el equipo…

—Azul —completa Tomoe con voz fría.

—Bueno, antes de comenzar la prueba les vamos a mostrar un poco de cómo estuvo la situación del equipo azul, pues ayer se instalaron en las casas de acampar. Así que ¡Vamos a verlos!

La imagen cambia y muestra a 6 personas alistando sus cosas para pasar su primera noche en algún lugar de Hokkaido. Cabe mencionar que el equipo de control instaló una cámara en una casita de campaña cerca del lugar de establecimiento de cada equipo, en donde los participantes irán a contar anécdotas o simplemente a quejarse.

—Esto está un poco pesado —se queja Tsubame levemente al cargar unos leños para la fogata.

—¡Ja! Mocosa, si no aprendes a ser fuerte… cualquier aprovechado te matará hoy o mañana —le replica el hombre vendado, sentado desde una roca.

—Preferiría que fuera pasado mañana —dice la niña con un poco de temor—. Pero, señor, ¿usted no debería estar ayudando al equipo?

—¿Y unir mis fuerzas con estos inútiles? Ni lo sueñes.

—¡Hey, tú! Si no vas a mover tu quemado trasero entonces cierra tu maldita boca —grita Misao, quien se encuentra alistando una caña de pescar.

—Olvídalo, Misao. Vamos, tenemos que pescar algo para comer —la trata de tranquilizar Kaoru.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer equipo con la momia? Por Tsubame no hay problema, pero también nos tocó con el demente cuñado de Himura. Que por cierto… debo admitir que es un poco atractivo… —mencionó Misao en voz bajita—. Y para rematar con ese _disque _capitán que tenemos.

La cámara enfoca a Cho quien es descubierto haciendo poses frente a un espejo, un tanto…_ raras_.

Kaoru y Misao se quedan boquiabiertas.

—Al menos Enishi está ayudando en algo… ¿no? —pregunta Kaoru a Misao, y ambas voltean a ver a la dirección del mencionado.

Enishi es mostrado apuntando algo en un papel y logran escuchar sus murmullos—. Sí, así tal vez pueda completar mi venganza contra Battousai, y vengaré a mi querida hermana… ¡De una vez por todas! ¡Ja ja ja!

—Estamos jodidos —suspira Misao.

La imagen vuelve a cambiar mostrando a las dos presentadoras.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer el equipo tiene algunas complicaciones —afirma María —. Pero, Tomoe ¿Por qué tu hermano quiere vengarse si ahora estás aquí, vivita y coleando?

—No lo sé, tal vez desarrollo un problema, desde pequeño fue raro —confiesa Tomoe, tratando de mostrar una emoción.

—Creo que se parece bastante a ti. Bueno, ahora emitiremos los comentarios de los participantes, así que producción, muéstrenlos.

Shishio aparecía frente a la cámara, mostrando serenidad—. Bueno, como ya he dicho, me tocaron puros inútiles: tres niñas, una parece _niño_, la otra es marimacho y la pequeña es muy… «pequeña». Cho, desde que estaba en el Jupongatana, fue inútil —Se queda pensativo unos momentos —. Pero ese Yukishiro… le tiene un odio especial a Battousai, quizá sea una oportunidad perfecta para vencerlo.

La luz de la habitación fue bajando de intensidad conforme Shishio decía aquello, dando un toque macabro—. Oh, lo siento. Estaba tapando la lámpara.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando entrar a Tsubame—. Eh… yo, uhm, bueno, tengo mucho miedo —la niña se levanta y sale corriendo.

En eso entra Misao—. Yo estoy totalmente desconforme con algunos integrantes. Si tuvieran que preguntarme mandaría a volar a esos Cho y Shishio, los dos unos estorbos. Al vendado le tocó asar los pescados, pero en vez de hacerlo en la fogata ¡Lo hiso con su calor corporal! ¡Se metió los pescados en sus vendas! ¡¿Quién demonios hace eso?! —dijo la ninja, exasperada—. Tuvimos que buscar comida y encontramos hongos, pero nos enteramos que eran venenosos después de que a Cho le dieron alucinaciones.

Misao se queda recordando como el hombre empezó a decir cosas acerca del fin del mundo y un tal testamento maya—. Espero que al señor Aoshi le vaya mejor.

Fue entonces el turno de Enishi—. Bien, ya he estado en una isla prácticamente desierta, excepto que ahí tenía una gran casa —dice el hombre con nostalgia—. Claro que la casa era de una familia que asesiné, pero no importa. Lo que cuenta es que Battousai morirá ¡Y mi Jinchuu por fin se cumplirá! ¡Ya verás hermana, cómo me vengaré por tu muerte!

La imagen cambia mostrando a Tomoe sin reacción alguna—. Pero estoy viva.

La cámara ahora presenta a Cho, aparentemente aún bajo los efectos del hongo—. Yo lo sé, el mundo… el mundo se va a acabar. ¡Los mayas lo han dicho! Todo está pronosticado, ¡lluvias! ¡Repentinos cambios climáticos! ¡Contaminación! ¡La trágica derrota de Brasil! ¡MORIRÉMOS!

Seguridad saca a Cho a rastras, aun gritando cosas extrañas.

Kaoru entra y toma asiento frente a la cámara—. Las cosas no están yendo tan bien, pero tengo la seguridad de que todo saldrá mejor, si tan solo… —suena una melodía dulce de fondo—. Si nos apoyamos todos, y somos un gran equipo lograremos superar cualquier obstáculo. Ya lo verán nuestro equipo ganará —Kaoru muestra una gran sonrisa.

—Tanto positivismo me marea —se queja Tomoe cuando la toma se enfoca en ella.

—Yo creo que es un gran apoyo para el equipo —opina María.

—Ella siempre es dulce y sabe qué decir en los momentos más difíciles, y se ve muy bonita.

—¿Kenshin? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el otro lado de la isla —le cuestiona María.

—Eh, sí… es que… quería asegurarme de que la señorita Kaoru estuviera bien —responde con una voz nerviosa.

—Yo creo que más bien viniste a vigilar que Enishi no estuviera cerca de Kaoru —dice María suspicaz.

—No te preocupes, querido —Tomoe lo mira de reojo—. Mi hermano no tiene tan pésimo gusto como otros.

—Tienes razón, Kenshin se fijó en ti, ¿qué pensabas, hombre? Pero no puedes estar aquí… ¡Seguridad!

Después de que el pelirrojo fue sacado a la fuerza de ese lugar, los camarógrafos volvieron a enfocar a las presentadoras.

—Bueno ahora está listo el reto así que…

—Pasen los participantes —completó Tomoe a su compañera.

Los seis integrantes del equipo azul aparecen, vestidos con pantalones atléticos color gris y una polera azul.

—Bueno equipo azul, ustedes tienen la primera prueba, la cual consistirá en lo siguiente, compañera ¿eres tan amable de explicarla?

—No tengo alternativa, para esto me pagan —se queja Tomoe—. La prueba consiste en que tendrán que colocar la bandera de su color en aquella piedra que está a unos metros de ustedes.

—Pero para lograrlo tienen que pasar los obstáculos que a continuación verán: Comenzando una carrera de tan sólo 5 metros, después pasarán por debajo de una red, -debo aclarar que deben arrastrarse-, nada de gatear —continuó María.

—En seguida de eso deberán pasar por encima de unos troncos que están colocados en el lodo, teniendo precaución pues es muy resbaloso, sería una lástima que alguien muriera —dice la mujer de expresión vacía mirando a cierta chica _integrante _del equipo.

—Finalmente podrán colocar la banderita en la piedra, ahora si algún integrante cae en el lodo durante la prueba, deberán volver a comenzar su turno. Los demás participantes no podrán comenzar hasta que la bandera de su compañero esté clavada en la piedra. En un momento llegará el equipo retador —explica María y mira al capitán del equipo—. Cho, tú eres el capitán, puedes elegir quién será el primer integrante para la prueba.

—¡Ja! Eso es pan comido hasta para mí, yo sólo podría poner las seis ridículas banderas ahí.

—Mira, escoba parlante, más vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez si quieres conservar a tus pequeños hijos —amenaza Misao, mostrando su puño—. Sería mejor que yo comience. Soy una ninja, y mis habilidades dan para esto y más.

Los demás miran con aprobación a Misao y le lanzan una mirada asesina a Cho.

—Bien, bien, si quieren arruinarlo manden a la chiquilla primero. Después de ella que vaya el que tiene ojos de gato, luego irá la chica de las palabras dulces, uhm… que siga la pequeña, después yo y al último irá Shishio —concreta Cho.

—Inútil, ¿Por qué me dejas hasta el último? —replica el vendado.

—Porque no fue capaz de vencer a Battousai.

—Tú ni duraste en batalla —contraataca Shishio.

—¡Basta! —ordena María—. Su equipo contrincante está aquí y es…

—El equipo verde —anuncia Tomoe.

El equipo mencionado hace su aparición, caminando lenta y decididamente hacia donde está el otro equipo.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer eso de caminar en "cámara lenta"? —se queja Sanosuke con producción.

—¡Señor Aoshi! —grita Misao, saludando a su amado desde su lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Ellos son nuestros retadores? ¡Ja ja ja! Ellos no son nada a comparación de nosotros —se burla Cho

—Básicamente su equipo está lleno de perdedores —responde un calmado Saitô—. Les recuerdo que tanto tú como Shihio y Enishi perdieron contra Battousai, claro que yo también pude haberles ganado, pero dejé que lo mataran y no pudieron hacerle ni un rasguño —saca un cigarro.

María le quita el cigarro de la mano—. Lo siento señor Saito, pero esta es una reserva ecológica y está prohibido fumar.

—¡Ja! Eso te pasa por creído, Shinsengumi —se burla Cho.

—Bueno, bueno, al equipo verde ya se le explicó la situación del reto, ahora para que las cosas se vuelvan interesante habrá un castigo al equipo perdedor —explica María.

—El equipo ganador tendrá la oportunidad de elegir quién será el primer expulsado del equipo perdedor —agrega Tomoe.

—Al primero que pienso sacar será al lobo de Mibu —dice Shishio con serenidad.

—Ya veremos si eso es posible, Shishio. Entonces en la prueba competiré contra ti —responde Saito con la misma serenidad y hace que el ambiente se torne un poco pesado.

—Bueno, equipos prepárense ya —ordena María, agarrando un silbato—. Los primeros contrincantes colóquense en la línea de salida y cuando escuchen el sonido del silbato correrán, cuando los segundos competidores divisen que la bandera de su equipo esté colocada pueden partir y así sucesivamente.

Misao y Sanosuke se preparan en la línea de partida.

—Tranquila comadreja, prometo no hacerte quedar tan en ridículo cuando te gane —dijo Sanosuke confiado.

—Como si me fueras a ganar, cabeza de gallo. Es mejor que te prepares para sentir lo que es ser derrotado por una chica tan linda como yo.

—No tendría mucha diferencia en perder contra ti o contra un chiquillo —se burla el chico.

Misao iba a replicar pero la voz calmada de Tomoe la interrumpió: —En sus marcas, listos…

El silbatazo no se hizo esperar y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron, iban parejos, tal vez Sanosuke un poco más avanzado pues al sus piernas ser más largas llevaba un poco delantera. Sin embargo en la red Misao tuvo mayor facilidad, al ser de cuerpo menudo se arrastró fácilmente sin importar ensuciarse.

—Lo sabía, Hannya la instruyó perfectamente —comentó un pasivo Aoshi.

Al llegar a los troncos ambos fácilmente pudieron pasar aquella prueba y sus banderas fueron puestas casi al mismo tiempo, así que los segundos competidores, Enishi y Aoshi corrían a toda velocidad a un tiempo similar. Se arrastraron bajo la red y brincaron los troncos como si nada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la velocidad de los dos y de pronto los terceros participantes comenzaron a correr, Kaoru salió disparada seguida de Sayo, quien tuvo muchos problemas a la hora de arrastrarse bajo la red. Kaoru tomó un poco más de precaución en los troncos, pero de igual manera los pasó sin mucho problema y así colocó la banderita en su sitio lo que le indicó a Tsubame que podía salir. Ella corrió y afrontó la red. Mientras tanto, Sayo apenas pasaba el último de los troncos.

—¡Muévete, mujer! —le grita Saitô sin mostrar mucha ansiedad.

—¡Si te crees tan bueno… entonces hubieras pasado tú! —replica Sanosuke defendiendo a Sayo.

—Tú no te metas, miserable —calló Saitô a Sanosuke.

Pronto Tae siguió la trayectoria.

Tsubame ya se encontraba frente a los troncos; con demasiada dificultad y miedo saltó sobre el primero.

—¡Vamos Tsubame, puedes lograrlo! —Kaoru la animaba desde la meta y Tsubame sólo asentía.

—Debimos de agregar a las reglas que la animación está prohibida —mencionó Tomoe.

—No le veo nada de malo, además es muy divertido —contesta María a su compañera.

—¿Eres fan de Kaoru? —pregunta Tomoe.

—¿Es muy notorio? —responde María con otra pregunta mostrando un cuaderno lleno de fotos de Kaoru Kamiya.

—No, no mucho —termina Tomoe.

Tsubame estuvo a punto de tropezar pero logró el equilibrio, mientras Tae apenas llegaba a la red la cual la pasó sin problemas para la sorpresa de muchos, alcanzó el nivel de Tsubame e incluso pudo rebasarla por un tronco.

—¡Oh maldición! Rápido chiquilla, no tenemos todo el día —gritó Cho a Tsubame, quien sólo deseaba regresar a casa.

—Vamos Tsubame, Yahiko te está esperando —gritó Kaoru en un intento de que la niña reaccionara y así ocurrió.

Tsubame mostró sus habilidades y empató a Tae. Amabas colocaron la bandera en el sitio correspondiente.

En ese momento ambos capitanes de los equipos salieron disparados. Soujiro corría con calma y sonriente, característico de él.

—Su sonrisa me da miedo —comentó Tomoe sin expresión alguna.

—Sí, eso también se te nota —agregó María.

Llegaron a las redes y las pasaron velozmente hasta llegar a los troncos. Parecía que habría otro empate y eso sólo se podría aclarar con los competidores finales. Estaban tan emocionados que de repente… Cho resbaló de los troncos y cayó al lodo, lo que significaba que tenía que volver a comenzar.

—¡Eres imbécil! Levántate rápido mocoso inútil —gritaba exasperado Shishio desde su lugar viendo como Saitô partía hacia la meta.

—Fue un placer, Shishio —dijo el Shinsengumi cuando salió corriendo.

Cho de nuevo se encontraba en las redes y aunque aumentó la velocidad no pudo alcanzar a Saitô. Fue así como ocurrió la derrota del equipo azul, quienes se estaban preparando para darle una buena golpiza al capitán del equipo mientras que el equipo triunfador celebraba su éxito.

—Bien, bien, ¡felicidades equipo verde! —dice una sonriente María.

—Ahora como ustedes son los campeones pueden decidir quién será el miembro que abandone la isla para siempre… Puede ser cualquiera, incluso una mujer, tal vez que enseñe kendo… es una sugerencia —agrega Tomoe, hablando más de lo normal.

—¿Pero yo que le he hecho? —se cuestiona Kaoru indignada.

—Tener mayor popularidad que ella y quedar como la pareja de Kenshin Himura —responde María a su pregunta y Tomoe fulmina a ambas con la mirada.

—Qué terror —afirma la kendoka.

—Lo sé, pero sigue siendo importante en la serie; bueno equipo verde, ustedes recibirán unos papelitos en donde escribirán el nombre del integrante perteneciente al equipo contrario que ustedes desean eliminar, esta persona recogerá sus cosas y no volverá a la isla nunca más.

—Estoy seguro de que sacarán a la chiquilla —se expresa un moreteado Cho—. No podrá con toda esta carga.

—Oye, Tsubame pasó la prueba de los troncos sin problema —rezongó la chica Makimachi quien se acercó a Kaoru cautelosamente para susurrarle—. Deberíamos hacer un convenio con los del equipo verde para que saquen al cabezota de escoba.

Kaoru sonrió—. No creo que sea necesario, Misao, tomarán la decisión correcta… siempre y cuando Sanosuke no opine al respecto.

—Bueno equipo azul, el contrincante ya decidió quién será el eliminado, aquí tengo los papelitos —María muestra a la cámara el bote que incluía los papeles doblados—. Ahora iré sacando uno a uno y se contabilizará la repetición de nombres que aparezcan.

—Espero que hayan elegido bien a quién eliminar —dice Tomoe, viendo al equipo verde y alternando la vista con el equipo azul, claro específicamente a Kaoru.

—Tomoe es tan simpática —afirma la otra conductora—. Comencemos, el primer papelito dice… El del ojo cerrado (Cho), el cabeza de escoba (Cho), el idiota que se cayó en los troncos (Cho), la pequeñita (Tsubame), el de poca relevancia (Cho) y … el señor Cho (Cho). Así que con la mayoría de votos… ¡Cho, cabeza de escoba, es eliminado!

El capitán del equipo azul se pone pálido y no reacciona ante los llamados de las conductoras.

—Idiotas —susurra Tomoe—. Aquí termina la transmisión de…

—Los supervivientes ¡hasta la próxima! —se despide María.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **¡Bien! Hasta ahí el segundo capítulo. Debo aclarar que NO tengo ningún tipo de rencor fuerte a Tomoe, simplemente se me hace muy gracioso que odie a Kaoru de esta manera.

¿Quién será el siguiente eliminado? Ustedes tienen la decisión ;)

Besos.


End file.
